Credence Barebone
}} Credence Barebone[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/08/10/fantastic-beasts-ezra-miller "Fantastic Beasts: First look at Ezra Miller's mysterious character"] at Entertainment Weekly was an American wizard who lived during the 20th century.'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed at EW.com"Everything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week" from He was the adopted son of Mary Lou Barebone, the leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society, a No-Maj anti-witchcraft group. Credence has two adoptive sisters, Chastity and Modesty , and lived with them and his adoptive mother. He was described as "troubled" and "mysterious." Shy and withdrawn, this made him far more vulnerable to the abuse that came in response to the slightest infraction of his adoptive mother's strict rules. His timid personality also made him susceptible to manipulation by Gellert Grindelwald, who took a personal interest in him. Credence was an Obscurial. He was far older than any other Obscurial known to wizardkind - the previous record being only 10 years. This is testament to his incredible power as a wizard. Biography Early Life Credence was born to an unnamed witch who died when he was young and he was adopted by Mary Lou Barebone, an anti-witchcraft preacher who physically abused him, which caused him to suppress his magic. Obscures Manifestation By 1926, Credence was losing control of his Obscurus and it manifested in outbursts that were wreaking havok in New York. During this time, he was contacted by Gellert Grindelwald, in the disguise of Percival Graves, who asked him to help find the obscurial child in the Second Salem Church; in return Credence was promised to be made free and taught magic. On 6 December, after a failed attempt by the Second Salmers to garnish support of Henry Shaw Senior and being insulted by the his son the senator, Credence's Obscurus manifested and attacked a City Hall fund-raising dinner, killing the senator. The next day, Credence found a wand in Modesty's bedroom, but their foster mother assumed it was his. As Mary-Lou prepared to punish Credence, Modesty admitted it was hers, and the belt was torn from Mary Lou's hand. An Obscurus burst free at that moment and killed both Mary Lou and Chastity. Still in the form of Graves, Grindelwald came for him and demanded Credence take him to Modesty who fled the destruction to her home before she was adopted. Once there, Grindelwald told Credence that he had no further use for him. This betrayal caused Credence to reveal his obscurus to the surprise of Grindelwald. Although Grindelwald attempted to apologise and offered to train him, Credence lost control and transformed completely into an Obscurus and went on a rampage. Grindelwald pursued him and the pair were found by Newton Scamander. Newt managed to calm Credence down in a subway tunnel before Grindelwald arrived and he started to attack the Dark wizard before the Magizoologist could gain his attention. Soon after Seraphina Picquery and Aurors from MACUSA arrived and proceeded to attack him, only stopping when they believed he was destroyed. Personality and Traits Due to years of abuse, Credence had become quiet and timid. However, when he was insulted or threatened, he became violent, causing wide-spread destruction and death to those who provoked him. Magical abilities and skills *'Obscurus Transformation': Credence was an Obscurial, prone to becoming an Obscurus due to years of being forced to suppress his magic. He was notably more powerful than other known obscurials, living longer than any previously known. Relationships Mary Lou Barebone Credence feared his foster mother due to her constant abuse. When she was about to attack his younger foster sister he transformed into his Obscurus form and killed her. Modesty Barebone Modesty was kind to her older foster brother and he was close to her as a result. She defended him when he was about to be whipped by their foster mother. However, once he killed their foster mother and foster sister, she became fearful of him. Gellert Grindelwald Grindelwald used Credence to try and locate the Obscurial and tossed him aside when he thought he obtained his goal. When it was revealed that Credence was the Obscurial he offered to train him, but Credence declined. He continued to attempt to recruit Credence until he vanished after being attacked by many aurors. Behind the scenes *Credence is portrayed by Ezra Miller in ."Filming Gets Underway on «Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them»" at BusinessWire *Initial reports said this character's name was "Kredan"."Ezra Miller Eyes ‘Harry Potter’ Spinoff ‘Fantastic Beasts’ (EXCLUSIVE)" at Variety.com When asked about it via Twitter, J. K. Rowling said, "Kredan is quite literally nobody. They got the name wrong!".@KeridoAvada Kredan is quite literally nobody. They got the name wrong! by J.K. Rowling on Twitter *Credence reportedly becomes a "notable" character within the ''Harry Potter'' universe.'Fantastic Beasts' cast talk wands, creatures, Newt & his friends, Salem trials, more" from SnitchSeeker.com Gallery FB-Credence-Graves.jpg FB-TRL3-88448.jpg Fantastic-Beasts-and-Where-to-Find-them-Character-Posters-2.jpg Credence_Barebone.jpg Credence - FB Fan Featurette.png Credence Subway.png CwCEAPYW8AAkyTk.jpg Appearances * * *''Fantastic Beasts 2 (film)'' * Notes and references es:Credence Barebone ru:Криденс Бербон fr:Croyance Bellebosse pl:Credence Barebone Category:Adoptees Category:American individuals Credence Category:Males Category:Obscurials Category:New Salem Philanthropic Society Category:Wizards